Night Rises and Night Falls
by found-girl95
Summary: Anna is a pre-transition Royal Vampire only she only just found out! She has just got her father and lost the world she knew in the process..will she find love? enemies? strengh? Find out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Night rises- chapter 1- Realisation Zsadist's P.O.V

I watch her, the way she calculated her opponent, the way she weighed her options and her opponent's responses every action was deliberate and filled with a deliberate fire of anger. Her opponent was taller and as a male had more strength but yet with her controlled patience and calculations she could block his attack and respond with an attack that was quick and hard, some that left the human male staggering back. Her jet black hair flowed down to the small of her waist when she pulled the elastic out of her hair in retirement for the night. She always fought well; she never gave in, always pushing for a bigger challenge when her anger was burning. Her Aqua eyes searched out the window as she stood at it wiping her face with her towel, she always did this. Just searched in the night but I never knew what or why, she did this so often it was a habit for her just like this fighting she has with the human male.

I remembered the time i first realised Alexandria was really alive, two years ago, just after graduation. Darius the king, her father, came to the academy, with his wraparound sunglasses that so many Royals wore with his long jet black hair. No one had seen the king in years but we had all heard of the killings in Germany and the huge massacre of _Fore-shadowers_ in America but no one was sure if the king was behind it. God I was a SOB back then I wouldn't talk to anyone then not unless it was to give them a death threat or to tell to fuck off or something because they were in my way, how i had changed. The hatred of _Fore-shadowers_ ran and still is running thick through my heart. The hatred of them motivated me to be the best and beat the best over and over until I that hatred anger was gone but it always came back, a constant companion. I am the best in the district, state and several countries as a warrior yet no one wanted their Royal daughters or sons to be guarded by me because of my dangerous personality as many say, although i didn't want to serve any other. So here I was fully qualified and ready to kill and everyone is too scared to let me protect any one, ironic right? Yet Darius came to me "I want you to protect my daughter, your bad ass attitude is what I want and your skill is what she needs" Darius had said, i was pumped and longing for the one thing i anticipated on my whole life.

I went that following night into Chicago with Mercy, Darius' warrior and Darius himself. That was the first time I saw _her_. The one I want to protect, the one for I craved for the most to protect. I didn't want to protect another except her; she came from the womb of the one which my mother protected, my mother who I lost when I was two. I remember that night vividly. The _Fore-Shadowers_ came in without hesitation, killing the Guardians and the Warriors in surprise, the speed shocked us all. I remember Mercy the king's warrior taking me and Alexandria into hiding. The screams not only came from Alex who I held in my arms awkwardly because of the new found weight but from afar. The screams of the queen, my mother; everyone that was in the mansion were all shocked by the sudden massacre. I didn't move , I didn't want to scream for her safety I sat there in the darkness in the kings wardrobe, hoping waiting for the return of Mercy, the king, the queen, but most of all my mother.

"How did she go?" Tatum asked as she stood beside me in the shadows of darkness to hide the sight of us. The female is one of the few companies I tolerate. She as a Guardian would be assisting whoever will be the princess' warrior and for Fate's sake I hope to hell it is me.

"Had the male in submission four times, he only got her once" I replied "Anything?" I asked her. As a routine check we take shifts on patrolling the human Academy at night as she slept and as a reassurance for Darius.

"Nothing" she replied "How did the human get her this time?"

I shrugged "She didn't have enough strength behind her after the third time" I replied. We both stand in the mist of trees waiting for the human heartbeats to become regular as they go into sleep. I look up at the sky that is blanketed by the cities pollution; back at the mansion you can see every star, the moon tonight full and bright. The blanket of darkness that frames the light of night reminds me of her jet black hair, the moon reminds me of her pale face always glowing in beauty. But nothing in this world can compare to her eyes, framed by thick eye lashes, her eyes wide but the colour of them shows her families power, bloodline, reputation but most of all respect her family holds. Those Aqua eyes when she allows me to see, when she gazes out the windows at night oblivious to my presence stun me. They glow in wonder filled with unanswered questions; they shine in the darkness that now holds her.

"Alright lets go" Tatum says, she walks in front of me in full leather. Tatum's black now purple tinted hair cropped short at the back and long at the front shines as the nightlight hits it. Her black leather pants and jacket frame her strong body. She along with Mercy has reputations of being notorious like me. She was marked two months after graduating for killing three _Fore-Shadower's_, the mark on her thigh, exotic like all marks but hers swells into a broken rose, I have only seen it once and like others no one knows what it stands for and she won't tell.

We break into the building window with ease; I step into the building and shut the window again. As we walk the halls like silent shadows a strong scent hits me with force "Whoa, what's that?" I ask as I inhale the sweet scent again. Tatum sighs slowly as she exhales the scent.

"_Her_, she's close to the transition, she's eighteen in less than a month" Tatum answers. I walk in step beside Tatum, I never realised she was this close to the change. I became anxious realising my fate is coming closer than what I thought. "How do you know what it smells like?" I asked curiously

"Because I've smelt it before, I had to be of service for a Warrior" She replied sadly "I had to give myself to him otherwise he wouldn't have made it through the Transition, he was weak from being captured by the _Fore-Shadower's_. Royals scent is sweeter that's all" I began to process her words. The tale of her was true; she had to give her blood and body to Hades the warrior that protects one of the Royal's. They grew up together and he sacrificed himself to save her, so she gave herself to him in order to repay the debt but from the sounds of her story there was more than repaying debt.

We never really go into the building unless Darius is with us and then only he alone would go into her room. I didn't say anything as we walked closer toward her room. As Tatum kneeled to pick the lock on her room door I finally spoke "What the hell are you doing? Darius is gonna have a fit at both of us" I whispered harshly to her, she turns back to me and grins "What Darius doesn't know won't hurt him, plus since when do _you_ play by the rules?" She asks smirkly "I'm only gonna see what she wears and what size she is, from what I see of her she isn't gonna prance around in those dresses Savannah wears, okay?" I roll my eyes as Tatum steps into the room, the scent of pre-transition Royal hits me hard again, and God it smells good. I give into temptation as I follow Tatum. Without sound Tatum opens the Princess' small wardrobe and shuffles through fabrics and material that fills the wardrobe. I stand in the far corner trying to remain in control as the scent tortures me, the scent too hard to ignore. Now I know why pre-transition Royals stay away from civilisation. My body tenses as it wishes to give the princess more strength but I have to ignore it, the consequences if I did walk over to that bed and take her would be too great. I hold my breath as Tatum clicks the wardrobe shut making a small sound, I look over at the two beds, the human girl sleeping but Alexandria turns, a wave of sweet scent hits me again, I look up at the ceiling trying hard not to obey my body. Then...shit...shit

I look to where Tatum stood, who already has bolted out the open window of her room as Alexandria wakes, her heart uneven and unsteady. She slowly gets up and out of the small bed. I trap myself closer into the corner of the room as she slowly stands upright. I hide myself in the darkness and close my eyes knowing they would catch her attention if she looked this way, her feet pat on the floorboards as she walks over to the bathroom, she doesn't turn on the light but just turns on the taps. I freeze my body and stop my breathing as she turns off the tap and walks back into the room. She doesn't move, she doesn't continue to walk. No she hasn't seen me, no way. I look up...

She stands in front of the full body mirror beside her bed, the light from the street lights are dim but glow on her skin and face. I don't look away; I can't the temptation to strong as I look on hungry at her

_What are you doing?_ I think to myself _she's a royal! _I look away but a dark thought enters my mind_. Who will know?_ I give in and look back up to perfection. She stands there facing the mirror, her long legs are uncovered, and I gaze up more just after her legs a thin silk gown begins just short of her thigh. I continue to trace her body with my eyes, her ass in every way perfect, then her black hair frames the small of her back, I look into the mirror now at her reflection, the small waist framed by the little material on her body, her arms are folded around her waist as if she is uncomfortable at what she is looking at, but all I see is perfection. I follow her arms up around her long neck, my mouth waters as I eye off her neck but I continue to frame her body, her chin in every way perfect, her feminine lips like the shape of a heart, her high cheek bones, her nose, then her eyes. When I reached her eyes I was standing stunned, when I looked into those Aqua wide eyes I saw the reason why she looked aimlessly out the window. I've seen the look before so many times in my own reflection, loneliness, abandonment, unanswered questions. I wanted to walk over to her and hold her and tell her I can take that pain and feelings away but I knew I couldn't, not now anyway.

She sighs to herself and walks back to bed and before long her heartbeat becomes regular as it once was, i swiftly bolt out the window and join Tatum under the trees once again. "Thanks for the heads up" I grudge to her, she sighs "at least you could contain yourself, i thought you were going to jump her one stage and it would have been hard to explain to Darius that you slept with his daughter" She says sycastically, i glare at her _yeah_, _you have no idea how close i was to actually doing that_, i think to myself.

"What are we going to do? We have to tell Darius how close she is" I say as we resign to our positions

"We don't have to say a thing, Darius is going to see her tomorrow night" She replied coolly

I climbed the tree beside me and decided i would watch her from here tonight. As i crouched there i re-visioned her body over and over again. _Focus asshole! You're a warrior plus she's promised. She's someone else's_, i clenched my fist as this thought entered my mind _loyalty is your priority to her_, i think to myself.

Loyalty is the first and most important rule as a Warrior, strictly no romances if you are on the job. No warrior and Royal in the history have ever mated ever, it's never been possible. Warrior blood fine, but mating not possible our strength and our lust would kill a Royal easily, the thought of it made my body go limp. A royal would never consider a Warrior as a mate nor a Guardian or a Civilian. Royals mate Royals that's it. Warriors can mate Civilians or Guardians but they soon would have to leave them, to go back to their duty. A picture of my father entered my mind, _asshole_, i think to myself. He didn't give a rat's ass about my mother's death nor about what happened to me. All i got was a pat on the back and "I'm sorry son" and off he went. I only saw him twice a year when i had break from the Academy and even then it would be for a week at the most But that was okay most kids there were practically orphaned because both their parents like mine were Warriors and they had to go and to their job. Savannah was basically the closest thing i had to family when i had breaks. The last time i saw my father was two years ago when i graduated, only when i killed my first _Fore-Shadower's_ which happened when i went out on patrol with Tatum and got Marked four months later.

Night Falls- Alexandria's P.O.V

Looking in the mirror, I saw the exotic mark down my back, starting at my neck then down to the bottom of my spine. Ever since I can remember I have had this mark, but slowly, freakishly it's turning blue. The sisters tell me god blessed me with a beautiful birth mark, yeah right no way is this a normal birth mark and that god has blessed me. I'm an orphan in a boarding school filled with unwanted or rich unloved teenagers. My skin tingles as I took in the beautiful details, me how am I blessed? I look around my room Kristie my bestie is gone so I can't ask her if I'm insane or it's real, my birthmark is changing colour.

I don't have a family, I have been sent here since I was three and on top of that I'm not normal. I dream of blood, tasting it, liking it. I have this mark down my back and on top of that I have started feeling more drained in the day time, my eyes sting and I tend to shy away from it and becoming more restless when I try to sleep at night. My eyes are Aqua that often gets attention from everybody which I hate completely. And on top of all of my weird stuff my eye teeth are beginning to hurt like hell and for some strange reason I think they are going pointy. I'm blessed, yeah ok how?

"Anna" Sister Marys voice called through the thick wooden door. Sister Mary has been the closest thing to a mother I have had in my whole life. She has looked after me since a man walked in with me as a baby into the church and handed me to her. I imagined the man that brang me to her 'He was tall and forgive me lord absolutely handsome, the most beautiful man I have ever seen, jet black hair that flowed to his shoulders, dark sunglasses that he didn't take off that covered his eyes, a strong face showing he could be a warrior' she described him always in those words, always with awe and wide eyes. He handed me to her than spoke to her oddly as she told me 'He said I'm strong, innocent, pure and he made me promise that I would care for you. He said that one day when you are almost eighteen someone would come for you; he showed me a mark on his palm, coloured Aqua like your eyes Anna. He said someone with a similar mark will come for you'. She took me in since that day and when I was three she enrolled me into this school that she taught at. I often find myself wondering hoping that he is or could be my father. "Anna, you ok?" She asked again.

"Coming Mary" I replied, it's before school so I can call her Mary but in between it is strictly yes sister Mary, Of course sister Mary.

I open the door tugging down my white shirt and the itchy black jumper with the churches crest on right side of my chest; I looked up seeing Mary looking annoyed and displeased "Your skirt Anna" she said as her brown eyes looked down at me, I looked down and pulled my black, grey and white stripped skirt down to my knees begrudgingly.

We walked in silence down the corridors and towards the church for morning mass. "Anna, are you ok?" Mary said softly as I walked in step beside her past a window where the autumn sun shined through, I squinted and moved quickly passed it. "Yeah; why?" I asked uncomfortable with the sun."And where's Kristie?" She looked passed me and into the room, Kristie and I shared together.

"She already left" I said stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind me.

"You look tired again; did you take the sleeping pills I gave you?" Mary's voice is thick with tension and worry.

"I took them but they didn't work, I even tried two more but nothing happened so I stayed up" I shrugged; she sighed loudly but didn't say anything else.

Mary sat in the front with the rest of the Nuns while I took my seat next to my bestie Kristie. "What took you so long?" She whispered to me harshly "I've been tortured for ages, Sister Dread gave me a lecture about self-respect, and you owe me" Kristie and I have been besties since we both started here and haven't left each other's side since. I gave her forgive-me look. Sister Dread is like the principle of this school and the worst teacher to have; we all dread her so that's why we call her Sister Dread "Did you sleep last night?" She asked looking me in the eyes "Couldn't" I replied, Kristie shoved her hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out a sherbet and handed it to me "Have this, I'm not letting you fall asleep while I sit here getting tortured again"

The day passed by like every other day, boredom and little escape from it. I was drained and annoyed I hadn't slept in two days now and it's starting to take a toll. The sun was out and bright today which only made me more annoyed and uncomfortable. I snuck away from my last class of the day; hoping exhaustion will take over me along with the weird dreams that will most likely meet me there. I walk quickly past the windows where the warm sun rays are coming in and towards my room. As I put the key in the door someone near me clears their throat, I hang my head. Great, caught red handed, I think to myself and brace for my punishment maybe the cane if it's Sister Dread.

"Relax Anna" Mary's voice sounds amused but a hint of worry. I turn and force a tight smile on my face, squinting in at the sunlight she stands in a few feet away from me. "Hi Mary I thought you had a class?" I asked her as I unlock the door, blinking hard. God, what is wrong with me? Maybe I just need to sleep.

"And I thought you had to go to class" She said, her shoes shuffling on the stone floor as she walked closer. "Come on, I haven't slept in two nights. I want to sleep, please" I say to her, making her look in my eyes. This always did it; she adores my eyes so she melts, shame it didn't work on any other nuns.

"Fine but; what about your self-defence class with Trent? No class, no self-defence" She asked me, Trent was her brother thankfully not a priest and not really with the church but twice a week he comes and visits and in the Gym he gives Kristie and me a self-defence class, which is really fun. He owns his own martial arts gym and a black belt champion something Mary hates but allows me to learn after a lot of persuasion from Trent, Kristie and me. We've been doing this since we were about twelve and now we are so good we kick Trent's butt, which is fun.

"Ok fine" I walked back to class and as my luck is I had the worst and most notorious teacher, Sister Dread.

I meet up with Kristie after classes ended and we both walked up to our room and changed into our gym gear, black track pants and a singlet. I walked over to the mirror for the second time today to put my hair up, as I fiddled with my long, thick black hair I heard Kristie gasp. I turned around to see her face pale white with her hand over her mouth "Your birth mark it's" She couldn't finish the sentence. She ran over to me and pulled up me singlet "Hay!" I yelled at her "Stop that!" I turned my head to see in the mirror my whole mark was now for sure turning blue. I screamed and jumped back from the mirror. I looked at Kristie as she looked at me. Seconds, minutes passed us without a sound, a word.

"I was going to tell you this morning" I began but she cut me off "You knew!" She asked surprised and hurt.

"No, Yes I thought I was just imagining it this morning and it wasn't this bad" I began to explain

How can this change in one day? What is wrong with me? A knock at the door made us both jump. I looked at Kristie not able to move, but begged her with no words just anxious and scared looks to not tell anyone. She stared at me than at the door when the knock hit our door again. She walked over to like a ghost, she opened it "You girls ok?" It was Trent, Kristie didn't say anything for a second, and I saw Trent look past her shoulder than at me "Anna, you ok?" Kristie looked at me than put on a tight smile "Made you crap yourself, hay?" She said uneasy but Trent bought it. "Jesus girls I thought something was seriously wrong I waited for you guys in the gym for ten minutes but I got worried, your never late" He relaxed at the door "Ready, or are you going to make me have a heart attack first?" He asked jokingly. Thank god Kristie does practical jokes. "Yeah" Kristie turns to me with an anxious smile "We're ready" I moved stiffly out the room and down the corridor, Trent walked a few feet ahead of us so Kristie and I could talk.

"What do we do?" Kristie whispered "That's not normal Anna and you know it. We should tell Sister Mary"

"Yeah, yeah after this, I have been looking forward to this all day, please" I said to her, she nodded and walked beside me in silence for some time.

Trent entered the gym first with a slam of the door, I looked at Kristie dazed. Trent never shuts the door, is he angry at us? Ok why would he be angry? Trent is around thirty five but acts like a child so maybe it's a payback joke. I think to myself we both enter the gym. Something inside me prickled at the hairs on my skin, something's not right. I look around the gym everything is placed as it normally is, I pull Kristie beside me, something is seriously wrong I just know it. Kristie looked at me confused but then her eyes widened in shock and horror. I looked to my left in the corner Trent's body lay crumpled with blood around his neck spilling on the wooden floorboards. My heart races, I hold tighter to Kristie as she lets out a gasp and her whole weight leans on me. In less than a second I'm being thrown to the now shut door where I entered from with a strong, large hand against my throat. I breathe in a short amount of air and get ready to scream but my body is lifted from the ground and the hand tightens around my throat forcing the air out. I open my eyes and see a man with fierce black eyes and dirty blonde hair snarling fiercely at me. "Scream and I'll kill you" He threatens me. I slowed down my heart rate and tried to relax as my 5 yrs of self defence training kicked in, God I'm so grateful I can kick Trent's butt. I looked down at the guy, his tall around five foot same height as Trent maybe I could take this guy. I look down and see a gun in a holster around him underneath his leather jacket. Ok I have to be real quick, I moved quicker than I ever have in my whole life, in a split second my hands went down pulling the heavy black gun out and with the force and strength of my life I pulled the trigger. Blood splatters on both of us, my face smothered in it. His black eyes looked down in surprise and shock then back at me, slowly his hand let go of my neck. He dropped to the floor along with me. I stumble up and look franticly around another guy stood in the room in front of Kristie's lifeless body, her neck to spilling blood. Adrenaline now taking over my body I hold the gun up to pull the trigger again, only to find that he now stood in front of flipping the gun out of my hands and into his and slamming hard so I fly into the far wall. As I hit it I let out a scream of pain, I crumble to the floor, looking frantically for the guy. Suddenly the doors burst open and three tall man run in, one with golden hair that sprints in a dead run my eyes couldn't keep up with. I blink and to the far side of the gym the blonde guy has ripped the guy that killed Kristie head off. I gasp in shock and look around as I crouch in a defence stance. A man with jet black hair that flowed to his shoulders and black glasses is suddenly in front of me "Princess, are you ok?" his voice thick with worry. Another guy with strange eyes and short black hair stands beside him looking a year or two older than me.

The guy with the glasses crouches down and slowly takes off his glasses as he hangs his head "I'm sorry, I should have never left you here" He says softly, slowly he looks up to me. His eyes wide and aqua like mine. I gasp is this the man that left me with Mary? "Princess, are you ok?" The Blonde guy stands beside the guy not much older than me.

I look at them bewildered, they don't want to hurt me otherwise they would have done It now. Why do they call me Princess?

"She doesn't know who we are Darius" The blonde guy says to the one crouching in front of me "We have to be quick; humans will be here any second"

"Do you trust me?" The one in front of me asks holding out his hand, I look at it. His black sleeves are rolled up showing the same exotic mark on my back but wrapped around his palm. He is the one that brang me here!

"Yes I have the same markings" He confirms "Look in my eyes, I'm your father so do you trust me?" He asks again, I hesitate for a second but slowly place my hand in his.

I was lifted quickly but softly off the floor than exhaustion finally set in. Darkness took over me.

I didn't dream of blood, I didn't dream of anything weird just deep darkness that filled me peacefully. I didn't have to dream just relax in peace. For once I found peace.

I heard deep and anxious voices "When will she be awake?" An unfamiliar voice asks, I hear a slow sigh "I hope soon Zsadist, give her time" The voice deep soft gentle. I know this voice, the man that brang me to Mary, the one who has the similar markings to me, the one I hope in fear is my father.

"She doesn't have time" The voice replies "Her transition is in days, we need to prepare her"

Are they talking about me? What transition? Where am I? I feel with my hands a thick soft blanket covering my body; I'm not in my thin bed or in the sick bed at the school's sickbay. I don't remember leaving the school just placing my hand in the man that crouched in front of me who looked a lot like me, hopefully my father as he said he was.

"I think she's awake, Darius would you like for us to leave?" The voice is of the blonde guy

"Yes thank you Mercy, Zsadist go with him" I hear the man reply, shuffles of feet than a door opening and shutting. Darius, that's his name.

"Ok, Princess it's just you and me, I know you're awake" He says, I feel his hands on my hair stroking it.

"Where am I?" I asked not letting my eyes open; he doesn't move away just keeps stroking my hair

"Your home" He answers in a cheerful whisper. In my whole life I have never imagined me being home, having to call a place home.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to remain calm and not freak out. This only happens once, meeting your parents for the first time and I'm not gonna go into a hysterical frenzy

"I'm your father, Darius" He says to me "Princess can you please open your eyes" He asks me, slowly I open them. The room is dark but my eyes adjust, I'm in a magnificent bed with satin sheets and huge pillows. My eyes can see only objects around the room but can't make them out. I tilted my head back to seeing his thick black hair pulled back, his dark glasses framed around his drawn and strong face, he smiles softly to me "That's what I've been waiting for" He says softly

"Can I see your eyes?" I ask; Darius grins as he takes off his glasses "Your mother asked me that always" He said as he looked at me again as he returned to stroking my hair. His eyes, deep aqua like mine.

"Where is she?" I asked him as I pulled out my hand to touch his face for the first time, as I touched his warm soft skin I looked into his pained eyes "Princess your mother was murdered after she gave birth to you" His husky dry voice sunk my heart, I pulled my hand away from his face.

"My name is Anna" I said annoyed I wish he wouldn't call me that.

"Anna I have much to explain to you" He said as he sat up straight and pulled his hand away from me. Dam straight he has a hell of a lot of explaining to do; why did he leave me? Who were those guys?

"Anna, god I hate that name" He began and cursed himself "Anna, you aren't like other ahh teenagers as you must know" I give him are-you-kidding look "Of course you know that, here's the truth. You're not human and neither am I, I'm a vampire"

"That's not funny" I frowned, did he know about those dreams I have? No, he couldn't I haven't told anybody that

"You dream of blood, feel uncomftable in the sun. Anna you're a vampire and you can't change that" He said firmly

"Well there's a logical explanation" I began "The dreams that could be because I feel dizzy when I'm around it. The sun well I never liked it anyway" This is not funny, Vampires don't exist!

My father laughed as he shook his head "You will accept this Princess" He said "Stop calling me Princess!" I yelled at him as I sat up and sunk my head in my hands "This isn't happening" I mumbled to myself, a wave of calm came over me.

"Princess Alexandria is your name!" He replied annoyed "For a real good reason we call you princess is because I'm of Royal blood and so are you. You can't change this Alexandria" Tears began to fall down my face, no this isn't real. Vampires, Royal blood No, no! I want to go back to the church, Mary, I want Kristie! I want to re start the day and have it end up like every other day where I'm in bed in the same room as my best friend.

"You are going to be a full Vampire adult in a few days. Your mark is it changing colour?" I felt his weight come onto the bed in front of me. Something about what he was saying began to make sense, something inside me responded to what he was saying. But I ignored it this is some sick joke, I hope.

"Alexandria this is crucial that you accept this, why would I make something like this up?" He asked me. His right, why would he, the resemblances are just a pure fact he is my father and the mark well this has to have something to do with being Vamp, I think.

"Why do I have this mark?" I asked him as I looked up at him now "Royal, pure blood Vampires have it and it shows what family you belong to and your strength" He explained

"Strength;?" I asked confused

"Ahh power" He began "Every Royal has one, I for example can influence your emotions"

"Ok I can just manage to accept the whole Vamp thing but this... I" Suddenly a wave of joy came over me with a wave of happiness, I began to giggle and laugh "Ok stop, Darius stop I believe you" I said as I rolled around on the bed laughing. It stopped; I composed myself and sat up again facing him. He tried to hide a grin but failed.

"So what do I do?"I asked serious again, he shrugged "we will know after the transition"

"Transition;?" I asked confused again "When you change into a full Vampire" he replied, I nodded. I sat in silence contemplating being one. I know they live forever, and if they go in the sun they turn to ashes and now have powers which is cool, I think but I don't think I could kill anyone for blood "Ahh I don't kill people so I think I'm going to have to go vegetarian" I said, I've read Dracula and I'm not going there, trust me no matter how much I want it.

"We don't kill people or animals Alexandria, we ahh drink from each other" He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing

"Ah ok so who do you drink from?" I asked rubbing my temples

"A female vampire but I don't have relations with her" He says abruptly

"Ok I have more questions though" I begin, trying to take this seriously.

"As you would" He answers

"Does it hurt; the transition?" I ask him

"Yes, the pain is excruciating your muscles burn along with where your mark is, Alexandria can you show me your mark?" He asks me. I bite my bottom lip "It's on my back" I answer. In a split second he is behind me "I'll lift your singlet with your permission" I nod. Slowly my singlet lifts and I wrap it around my chest to cover my bra. I hear him gasp "What's wrong?" I ask worried

"It's so large, I don't remember it this big, it's changing as I expected" He said in awe.

"Is that good?" I asked as I pulled over with him suddenly sitting on the chair next to the bed again.

"Your power will be strong and unique, like no other. You will survive the transition easily" He said proudly "Now your questions" He continued me

"Ah what exactly can Vampires do?"I asked, Darius smiled widely "Well they have speed, better hearing then dogs, stronger than any human" He finished "How did you know I was still with Mary?" I asked him

"I watched over you for years, checking up on you. To make sure you were safe and happy" He replied softly

"You watched me?" I asked shocked "Yes if I couldn't watch you I sent one of the best Guardians to watch you and tell me everything you did, I was so proud about your self-defence classes. No royal female has done it in centuries and when you killed that Vampire I have never been prouder or scared to death in my whole life"

"Who were those guys, Vampires?" I asked "They killed my friends, and nearly killed me, why?" again Darius did that split second thing and he was by my side holding me close to him. He is so large like a mountain but I accepted the affection and let myself be held

"They were Vampires, an enemy; they are selfish Vampires that want to be the last of our race. Alexandria our blood is pure and rare; they're only three hundred of us left and slowly are being killed. They killed your mother so I went to war, I came back after seven years of guerrilla wars with them but came back I have to rule. They came here to kill you, somehow they found you. That is why I took you to that human I didn't want you to be in danger, so that is why your here now and not back at the unprotected church." He answered softly

"I'm sorry about your friends, I wanted to get when I found out your mark had begun to change but" I cut him off "You would have died if you got in the sunlight, right?" I asked him, he chuckled "Not exactly, yes it would kill us if we stay out in the sun for longer than an hour but warriors they can survive for hours but their skin slowly burns"

"Oh" I said blushing "You'll learn, I'll teach you just like the guardians and your warrior will. And before you ask Guardians are Vampires that protect royals, we have two along with the warrior so you are safe, they graduate like Warriors" I nod, Warriors, Guardians _Jeesh_ one step at a time please.

"So I think that's all of the questions I have now, I can only take a little bit at a time sorry" I smiled as I looked up to him "You are a quick learner, you'll learn. I have to tend to some things too but I'll be back before sunrise. You'll get used to the sleeping arrangements" I nodded, cool sleep all day and awake all night what teenager wouldn't like that?

"Darius" I called as he walked towards the door "Alexandria" He replied as he put his glasses on

"Ahh I want to have a shower and some fresh clothes if that's ok?" I ask realising I was still in my workout clothes.

"Everything you need is here" He smiled "Bathroom too"

"Oh thanks" I smile nervously.

"What was my mother's name?" I asked him. As little light shone in the room I saw him smile gently, his glasses to dark to see through gave a warm look, I wish I could see his eyes again. His shoulder broad almost taking the whole with of the door, he looked like a killer in the door way but strangely I didn't feel threatened

"Isabelle" He replied softly before shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Zsadist's P.O.V**

The nights have gotten longer as my nerves stay unsettled thanks to the never ending reality that my dreams, my fantasies are finally coming true. The days restless and ever enduring as I toss and turn on my bed that seems to have lost the softness. Tensions have been high since Darius hasn't been able to see the princess for more than a week. Preparations' have been made to accommodate her as her transition draws near. As I lay on my bed alone I think of the night i stepped into her room, the sweet scent of vanilla and mint strong making my body tense and strain as i tried to control myself. The thought of her body made me hard, her long smooth legs, the thin white silk that clung to her body as she stood in the dim moonlight, her reflection in the mirror showed the silk nightie that clung to her thighs. I think of her tight abs and the swell of her breasts as she stood in the cold. Her face not a good enough definition for a Princess' perfection, the blanket of jet black hair that flowed to the small of her back, but the one thing that made me adore the beautiful creature who isn't fit to be called a Vampire nor a Royal Vampire but more of a goddess is her eyes, those eyes that broke through my heart walls. A faint knock at the door disrupted my thoughts and my body's reaction towards those thoughts "Who is it?" I bark at the door waiting for the answer "Tatum" The voice replied, Tatum the one that has taught me much. The female has taught me everything there is to know about the Royal family that i wish to serve and how to cook to since i took an interest in her exotic cooking. Tatum stepped in as always she wore her leather making her look lethal although she just wanted people to believe she was, her thin line of lips and the perfect arch of her eyebrows always managed to pull it off "What's doing?" I asked as i sat up on the side of my huge bed rubbing my eyes

"Just told Darius that we should get the princess tomorrow night, her marks beginning to change" The Guardian female stood in the door with the deadly expression of seriousness, i cursed as i looked at her "Why not tonight?" I asked knowing something was going down with that expression and with what she just said along with the fact we still have some daylight left to get her; she roughly put her hand through the tinted purple hair of hers and exhaled deeply "Fore-Shadowers, a group of them saw me leave from patrol"

"Fuck" I cursed again as she continued "There was five, one managed to get away" The guilt in her eyes told me how much risk Alexandria was now under, the anger rose through my chest causing heat to burn up to my throat where it caused me to growl in anger as i glared at her, she stepped back into the hallway with a look of shock "Z I'm...sorry" she said astounded "How could you be so...fucking stupid?" I asked her as i pushed my body off the bed and walked towards her "I'll go and get her now" I began but she began to shake her head "No, Darius has to come, she won't go without Darius, the markings, the resemblances she needs to see him" She spoke hesitantly as i glared at her pissed as hell.

"Bring the fucking King!" I yell at her "No, the danger to much...the Fore-shadowers would be back there now, they have to take back their dead first before they can think why i was there" I wanted to punch my hand in the wall. This was true, the Fore-Shadowers although have greed take back their dead to their leader before asking questions. Besides by the time we get there and back the sun would be up, _fuck_...now we have to play the waiting game..._fuck_.

"They didn't see her?" I asked as i began to slow my heartbeat

"No just me" She replied now. The silence between us stretched out "Tomorrow, no matter what" I said as i slammed the door in her face. I stormed back into the room and went between the black sheets once again, i knew i wouldn't sleep my heart raced as i thought of the danger she was in, the fact our soul enemy could be meters from her made my body twitch, _no_...i couldn't lye here either. With a silent curse i got out of the bed and put on some jeans and a muscle shirt as i walked out of my room knowing no one would sleep tonight including me with them.

Hours have stretched out as we look at the cameras we hidden months ago around the human Academy, our eyes not moving from the screen. I kept asking, cursing myself on why didn't i go with Tatum tonight? I knew the reason why though i couldn't handle myself if i smelt that sweet scent again, i knew it my body went hard at the thought of it. Mercy, Tatum and the king along with me all paced, watched anticipated for the worst until finally the sun rose and the danger lessened. Nothing was said, nothing was spoken as we watched the day begin for the humans.

"Danger has passed" Mercy said, his blonde hair shining effortlessly as he pushed his hand through it and sighed in relief.

"Tonight we go" I said "As soon as the sun is down"

"I agree, in and out quick procedure, true?" Darius asked all of us, i nodded along with Tatum

"We have to be careful _D_, you feel me?" Mercy said cautiously "Fore-Shadowers are bound to be there"

"i would rather be there than have the Fore-Shadowers closer to her, you feel me?" Darius' eyebrows furrowed as his deep voice boomed in the silence that stretched out around us. There was nothing else to be said, the king stubborn as hell wouldn't move a budge about going tonight to the pre-trans princess and i was glad that no one was allowed to question the kings decisions, thank fuck!

The day went by with motions that were nothing, my mind not at focus as i did every activity i would do normally eat, drink, go to the bathroom, and get dressed, conversation. All of it i did without a thought as my mind was restless, my heart inpatient as i knew the hours were coming less before i get to see her, hear her, best of all be with her.

As i stood in front of the bathroom mirror i looked at my mark, the exotic marked turned and swirled into a sword on my right triceps, now a colourless mark but when i am someone's warrior, hopefully _her_ warrior my mark will turn the golden colour of my eyes showing my growth as a warrior.

Mercy appeared at my door as i put my glock in my holster and the numerous amounts of blades i kept on me on.

"Z, times wasting" i heard through the door, with ease and speed the leather jacket that flowed past my ass and down to my calves was on and i opened the door "Let's go" I say anxious as hell and wanting Alexandria with in distance for my protection now and not later. Mercy fell into step beside me as we stalked down the halls and into the foyer "You ready?" He asked as i eyed the kings' approach "I'm good" I replied not interested in small talk. From the corner of my eye i saw him nod his head as the king nodded at me and him, i did the same being all etiquette and shit as i should be. We got into the black SUV with Mercy at the wheel and the king sitting in the front beside him, his black hair brushing down at his shoulders, the smell of anxiousness was strong in the car most of it from the king. As i sat in the back i thought of the resemblances that Darius and his daughter had, the black hair, the skin, the eye colour of course to show the bloodline. I eyed off the exotic mark on his right hand, the aqua mark swirling on his palm and onto the top of his thumb. For a moment i was jealous, jealous for not being able to be of a royal bloodline, jealous for the fact I'm not within the range of being with D's daughter. We were silent as we drove into the city, i looked at my watch and cursed under my breath she would have started her fighting lesson by now, no chance of getting her alone now.

As the tyres screeched to a stop we jumped out, our senses on high alert as we sprint through the academy's deserted back fields. We blend in the shadows of darkness as we enter with ease through an opened corridor window, i sniff the air as we walk closer towards her room, she was here the scent here but weak. I looked at my watch now 15 minutes later "The Gym, Darius" I say taking the lead anxious as hell; i palmed my blade on my hip. We stalk the halls passing unsuspecting humans as we hide in the shadowers holding our breath. "Z stop" Mercy said as we passed the human cafeteria, i look at him annoyed then i smell it...Vampires. My heart surges faster _shit...shit...shit_. I take the blade out, my palms sweating around the leather handle.

The smell of human blood mixed with the sweat of our kind makes us pound faster towards the sweet scent of pre-trans Royal. A pop sound makes us stop dead in our shoes "No" Darius says in disbelief as he takes the lead without hesitation i follow...

A scream, a panicked beautiful scream makes me sweat more as Darius bursts into the Gym room.

Darius sprints in the speed that our kind has and in seconds his in front of his daughter, Mercy from behind me tears the remaining _Fore-Shadowers_ head apart. Strangely the sound of the kill behind me doesn't register my hearing, just a faint grunt and tear. The sight of _her_ before me drew my attention as i followed Darius; she crouched in a defence stance by the furthest corner of the gym. Her face was filled with shock, questions but most of all fear, the heart shaped face of hers was splattered with the enemies' blood, her body trembling from the shock and massacre that no doubt took place in front of her eyes, i cringed at the thought of her seeing death first hand. Darius now crouching in front of her begins to speak "Princess, are you ok?" He asks through his dry voice. I can feel the sadness in his voice; she looks at him with questioned wide eyes. Slowly the king takes off his wraparound glasses and begins to mutter "I'm sorry, i should have never left you here" She gasps in reply as her expression shows the puzzles in her life finally fitting together. Mercy crouches down beside Darius on the other side of me "Princess, are you ok?" He asks gently. She doesn't reply, instead looks bewilder at Darius.

"She doesn't know who we are Darius" Mercy says "We have to be quick; humans will be here any second"

"Do you trust me?" Darius tries again, waiting for the response of his only daughter; she only looks at him as he opens out his palm waiting for her for the first time to reach out to him.

"Yes I have the same markings" He confirms "Look in my eyes, I'm your father so do you trust me?" He urges her again. She looks at his eyes, his hair that begins to fall forward, then his mark.

She hesitates for a second as if weighing her options but as trust and knowledge form in those wide aqua eyes she accepts her father's offer and places her hand ever so gently into his. As her skin touches Darius lifts her then with his power he wills her body to go into the exhaustion she is in.

Darius takes his daughter's body away from the life she had known for her whole life with ease, Mercy follows as a protection and guide to get the two united royals out of the human's presence. I stay behind trying to make it look like an unsuccessful clean kidnapping, i looked around the gym two human bodies, the male Alexandria fought with lay dead in the other corner, her other human friend lay dead her blood pooling from her neck but then i looked at the two _Fore-Shadowers_ bodies, one dead from Mercy but the other...

I walked over to the crumpled body, a gunshot wound to the heart. I gasped...what the fuck?

I begin to picture what would have happened, the human male was always the first in the gym so he would have been the first kill, then the human girl along with Alex would have walked in saw the human male then both of the _Fore-Shadowers_ would have attacked both of then, the human girl dead but the princess...she killed this one.

My eyes widened in realisation and shock. In a shock and excited daze i moved the bodies around the male human with the gun in his hand next to the shot _Fore-Shadower_ then the human girl taking place where the male human was found dead after i found a bucket to clean the blood off the floors then the _Fore-Shadower_ before her body making it look like the human male killed all the _Fore-Shadowers_ but Alex got kidnapped anyway. I climbed out the gym window making sure i left it open for the fake kidnapping escapes, i left with the ID's and phones of the _Fore-Shadowers_, the autopsy report will have a little fix up thanks to a few friends of ours so the story will stick. As i sprinted back to the SUV i heard the human female's screams but didn't bother to stop just jump in the car. Mercy sped all the way out of the city as Darius held his daughter's body with guilt written firmly on his face which made him age by centuries as he looked down at her peaceful face.

"Ahh D, she killed a _Fore-Shadower_" I said hating to knife the long silence, the king looked up at me with a surprised expression "Are you sure?" His voice husky and dry

Mercy cut in "She would have D, the male would have been the first dead, and the human girl I've watched them for years she has no skill but Alex she is a fighter" The king rubbed his face "Jesus...i don't know whether to be proud or scared to death that she was in the same room as them". Slowly the king wiped the enemy's blood off her beautiful face with his leather jacket that was covering her smooth body..._focus asshole_, i thought to myself as i looked at her.

"No female Royal has killed the enemy in centuries" Mercy said talking more to himself than anyone else. "I wish this went smoother, i should...shit i don't know what i should have done" Darius said.

"The important thing now is that she's back alive and well with you" Mercy said as we pulled onto the main highway.

"True, her transition is coming close" Darius said now as he runs his fingers through her thick blanket of hair that spills onto his shoulder and onto the leather seat next to me. I ignore the comment trying to control myself from latching onto her.

Darius looks at me as he feels my emotions of arousal..._shit_.

"Don't think about it" He growls "I know it's hard but i'll have to kill you if you do" He smiles wirily at me. I open the window letting it blast my face and the erotic scent away from me. My throat burns as the scent is taken away from me.

"What now?" I ask as the silence stretches out again. A soft inhale and exhale comes in reply then "We wait for her, give her time to adjust" Darius says softly, i fight the urge to look at her again and come out successful. Mercy stops three times as he punches in the numbers in the intercoms, then slowly we pull up at the mansion Darius bought seven years ago to be closer to Alex. I jump out and walk around the car in speed over to Darius and open the door, as i look at the king i see the unspeakable sadness that tortures him into his study for countless hours. I hold out my arms waiting for the weight of his daughter's body, Darius accepts my offer hesitantly. I lean her head on my shoulder and hold her body effortlessly, i look down at her careful not to breathe in the pre-trans scent, her relaxed face makes me smile briefly. _This is what she looks like when she sleeps_, i think to myself. Darius is out of the car before i can gaze at her features, i hand her over annoyed at the fact i couldn't hold her longer. I curse myself to and through the mansion as we walk to her room. _Why am i feeling like this?_ I don't have a chance with her, but i would do anything for her, i knew that like i knew the blood that runs through my veins prevents me to be with her.

The room that is hers is painted baby blue with a miniature chandelier above the magnificent bed, a French wardrobe stood in the room and on the other side of the room a bookshelf filled with the books she has read, Darius thought it would be nice. I smiled to myself knowing she probably would change the room around or ask to re-paint it and put up posters of her bands. Darius lay her body in between the white silk sheets and then placed himself next to her bedside with a white leather chair. I walked over to the other side of her bed and leaned on her bookshelf, i already knew all of the books that she had in her bookshelf. Mercy took his place by her wardrobe; with us three males in her room it seemed small. As we watched her no-one dared to knock on the door that kept us separated from the rest of the house hold. Savannah, the blonde beauty although close to the family knew that tonight would be private for Darius and that she wouldn't see her ceased best friend's daughter until another night. Tatum no doubt would be lurking the halls in the darkness or be retired to her room feeling like a failure. The other Guardians knew tonight would be completely off limits so now the three of us were alone with her. I looked at Darius who silently stroked his daughters hair and then at Mercy, his blonde hair shining the usual gold, his blue eyes piercing at Darius and Alexandria.

The clock next to me on her bedside table chimes for the third time; i exhale again, exhaustion now beginning to consume me. I look over at Mercy who has just about fallen asleep standing than at Darius again seems deep in thought still stroking Alex's hair as she sleeps peacefully. I move forward, my body glad for movement towards Mercy and land my hand firmly on his shoulder, he opens his eyes wide in surprise at me then i nod at the door. He follows me outside of the room; i breathe in deeply glad for the fresh air "What's doing?" He asks me as he flexes his muscles "Here's the ID's i got from the Fore-Shadowers" I handed him the two drivers licenses to him and the two phones "And the phones, we're going to have to call Greg from the morgue to get the kidnapping story to stick" I say as i roll my neck around cracking it along with my fists. I look at Mercy, his eyes misty and far "Mercy, what's doing?" I ask him, he blinks a couple of times then the warrior shrugs "Nothing" He replies

"Bullshit" I reply back, we walk in step together as we walk down the corridors of the mansion "I just don't want any ah shit to go down, you feel me?" The warrior says with a heavy weight between us.

"I feel you" I nod knowing exactly what he feels. The possibility of the attack that happened nearly eighteen years ago makes me cringe and palm my blade that is still placed neatly by my hip.

"She's going to change a lot of things here" Mercy begins to mutter "Darius, i haven't seen him that peaceful since before the attack. You, man you're going to have fun being dragged around to all of the Royals socials. Savannah's going to be on her high horse for a while. Tatum will even be at peace knowing that she now has someone to Guard."

"What about you?" I interrupted, i slowed the pace and waited for the answer, silence dwelled around us.

"I'll be as I've always been a protector and friend" Mercy says. We walk down the magnificent staircase "But not happy...True?"I push

"Fuck what is this Zsadist?" he fire's back. I hold my hands up "Forget i asked it" I smile urgently knowing not to push on this type of mood.

**Alexandria's P.O.V**

I was left in darkness alone, I sighed to myself. I gently touched the floor with my bare feet and walked slowly around the room feeling for a lamp, a candle anything so I can see in this darkness but not anything to bright. I stubbed my toe on the edge of the bed. I cursed under my breath. How long have I been asleep?

I pictured Darius again in my mind as he left me. He must have loved my mother, Isabelle. I wonder what she was like, or what she looked like; I tryed to walk over to the door to turn the light on but ended up stubbing my toe on something else.

"Ouch" I said as I cursed under my breath. I flicked on the light and gasped; the room was beautiful. The walls painted baby blue, a small chandelier hung above in the middle of the room; the bed huge with white satin sheets and oversized pillows. The wardrobe was huge and looked French with the beautiful patterns. A bookcase stood on the far side; I walked over to it and studied the books. It was filled with all of the books I have read, the exact ones that filled the shabby one I have at the school. I smiled Darius really did watch me.

After having a hot shower I wondered over to the wardrobe and opened it; I gasped all of the clothes in my old wardrobe was in this one in front of me well with exception of the ugly school clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans, the same brand and size but unworn. I didn't know whether to be freaked out that the man who is my father has bought everything I have at my own room and placed them here, all untouched and unused. Slowly I pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt along with a scarf and cardigan. I pulled on a replica of boots I owned and brushed my hair in the mirror, my long jet black hair damp down to my waist. I don't know why but I was restless and I couldn't handle being in this room, I wanted to be outside in the cold night.

I wanted to grieve for my friends where I couldn't be found or disrupted. I wanted to be a ghost just for a little while.

I opened the door; _I hope Darius won't mind me missing for a little while_ I thought. I looked down and saw the carpet a lush red, I looked around the corridor it was silent. As I looked around cautiously it looked like a palace but I knew it wasn't, not here anyway and Darius doesn't seem like the type that would boast about stuff.

As I walked past another corridor I saw a balcony, _perfect_ I thought to myself.

I opened the glass doors as a huge gust of cool night air blew fiercely on my face. My skin tingled; I breathed in the fresh air and shut the door behind me. I looked out to the view; I was definitely not in the city anymore. Mountains miles away had white snow tops so I was definitely miles away from the church, from Mary, from everything I have ever known and loved.

I sat down on another two seater chair that looked out to the beautiful night. It was a full moon; it looked huge as if it was in my reach. The past events came dwelling to me, Trent's body laying there, the blood; those fierce eyes looking into mine as I was held up by his hand around my throat. I placed my hand around my neck, it hurt to touch it. Kristie...oh Kristie, tears began to weld my dear friend Kristie. It was funny how in seconds your life can change drastically. After years of feeling like an outsider a loner from everyone except those who knew about my mark, like Mary and Kristie I finally know why; I wondered if I would fit in this new world, this new species, new culture. I was crying now tears rolling down one after the other. The truth is I'm alone in a new world without a way to go back to what had been a lonely life and I was scared.

I never thought my father would ever come for me, in fact I gave up hope that anyone would. I was just another unloved child like the other teens I saw every day. I wiped the tears away and began to think about the idea of being a Vampire. I heard the glass door open and a tall male walked through it, I slowed my breathing and wiped my eyes again. He had jeans on and a white buttoned up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, the shirt clinging onto his body. With his back turned to me I saw his thick shoulder blades and back muscles, his black hair wet I assume from a shower, I looked closer at him as the light from inside it glowed on him. He was drop dead gorgeous from behind.

My heart rate began to go faster, he was so...beautiful.

He turned around, his broad shoulders just as big as Darius' as well as his height. I looked up to his face, his eyes were wide with shock and surprise but they were yellow, his eyes a beautiful golden soft yellow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" I began "I should leave" I began to get up but his voice stopped me "No, no Princess please don't leave. I don't mind, honestly" His voice velvet and dreamy, like a lullaby.

I sat back down still staring in his eyes "Your eyes, they're beautiful" I said to him. He looked about the same age as me but he was enormously huge.

"So are yours, Princess" He smiled a brilliant smile, perfect with pearly white teeth.

I groaned "Please don't call me that" he laughed softly. God his laugh made me smile, loud and joyous.

"What would you like to be called then?" He asked as he leaned on the balcony ledge.

Would it be right if I ask him to call me Anna or Alexandria?

"How about I call you Anna in private and Alexandria when we're in public?" he suggested as if he read my mind, I smiled "Sounds good" Being around this guy made me smile, feel happy and forget about everything else. I patted on the seat next to me and he took up my offer and sat next to me.

"What's your name?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence

"Zsadist" He replied looking at the view in front of us

"Are you, you know a Vampire?" I asked like a little child. He doesn't laugh like expected him to he just looks down at me and smiles "In a way yes, I'm a warrior"

Warrior, I remember Darius saying something about a Warrior, I think to myself.

"What are warriors?" I asked, we both faced each other in the dim light.

"Warriors are strong vampires, bred especially for protection. We protect the Royals" His voice warming to my heart, healing the pain of death of loved ones.

"Do they have powers too, like Royals?" I asked him, curious to know more about this race but more importantly him. For some reason I feel connected to him, like we should know each other.

"Yes but only with weapons and fighting" He explained

"What is your power?" I asked him, his eyes meet mine.

"I specialize in knives and swords" He said to me

"Are you armed now?"I asked more curious, his eyebrows wiggled and he pulled out a knife, the handle thickly wrapped in leather and at the end of the butt it had a carving of a 'Z' his entail I guessed as I held in my hand.

"Do you have someone to protect?" I asked him, as I held the knife in my flat palm.

"I hope I will protect someone here" His voice even but with a hint of joy

"Oh, how many royals are here?" I asked him surprised and a bit disappointed at the fact it might not be me. _What the hell Anna you don't even know this guy?_

"Two" he replied evenly again

"Do you protect my father?" I asked stupidly, but he looks too young to protect Darius, although Darius doesn't seem to need protecting.

"No" He replied. Then how does he want to protect?

"Who then;?" I asked now looking at him confused.

"You" He smiled widely. I smiled but didn't know what to say, I don't need protecting I mean killing that Vampire is a good reason to be protected but I don't need it here, nobody could find me but to want to be protected by him didn't bother me one bit.

"I don't need protecting" I said aloud before I could shut my mouth

"Warriors don't just protect they can be a friend, a person to go to for advice" He said as his eyes dropped from mine then returned. I smiled again "I could use a friend right now"

He smiled that brilliant smile. He leaned his head back and looked at the stars above us both, putting both his hands behind his head, he looked more beautiful and gorgeous.

"You know I was depressed after I graduated from being trained as a warrior, I mean all of the guys knew who they were going to protect and here I was not knowing what the hell I was going to do then the next day your dad shows up and asks me if I would be your warrior. I mean if you want me to be." He stopped

"Why is it so good to be my warrior, why am I worth protecting?" I ask him, he sighed softly and put his hands on his lap and looked at me with those golden eyes. "I have my own reasons, but really your story speaks for its self, how your father avenged your mother's murder and how you were in the hands of humans, you're practically famous"

I groaned "God, I don't think I want to be famous" I muttered

"You'll get used to it" He replied

"Zsadist, what do you mean by your own reasons?" I ask, his eyes filled with hurt and pain. "Please, can I know?" I persist as he didn't reply after minutes of silence.

"That night, when your mother was killed, she wasn't the only one that was killed" He paused, his head bowed, his voice thick with sadness "I was two when my mother died, she protected your mother, she was a warrior"

The sadness radiated off him through to me "I'm so sorry Zsadist, I should have never pushed" I apologised knowing the pain and hurt he was going through. We sat there in silence, not saying anything just watching the night pass us.

I thought of Zsadist and how hard it must have been to follow in his mother's footsteps knowing she died doing what he wants to do, be a warrior, _my warrior_. If I accepted him as my warrior, which I'm sure I will; could I allow him to step in front of me if those Vampires came after me again, allow him to possibly die protecting me?

I thought of Mary and how hard it would be for me if she were in that gym when those killers were there, if she died like Kristie did, like Trent did. Tears began to wield in my eyes once again, I will never see her again, never see her scold at me for wearing my skirt to short or tell me I'm normal like the other girls at the school.

I bowed my head, my long thick black hair falling in front of my face as I allowed silent tears of grief run down my cheek, I didn't sob or cry out loud, just silent tears "Mary the human" I began, god it sounded weird saying human "The woman that looked after me, she...she was the closest thing I had to a mother, and now...now I know I will never see her again, I never got to say goodbye, or tell her Darius came back for me" Tears now rolling hard and strong down my face.

"Hay, hay it will be ok" Zsadist hard hands slowly brushed my thick hair away from my face, he was kneeling if front of me, his eyes earnest as he gently lifts up my face to meet his, _god_ he looks so beautiful in the dim light _"Shit_... I'm not good with this crying stuff" I heard him mutter to himself, I chocked back a laugh "Anna I... I never got to say goodbye to my mother and I wish every day I could" He cursed again "I give you my word, an Oath I'll make sure you get to say goodbye to Mary" His golden eyes held mine "I know for sure your dad Is gonna kill me, but somehow I'll take you to say goodbye" the tips of his fingers brush away my tears. I looked at him for a long time, how will I ever repay him? ; This stranger who wants to risk his life for me.

"I bet this wasn't in your job description" I smile, having full faith that he will live up to his word. His smile came back with a comforting grin "Not really, but I guess being a friend kind of covers it" His hands landed on my hands gently, he rocked back on his heels and stood up dragging my body up with him "Come on you must be starved, considering you were out for two days" We left the balcony and walked back into the comforting heat, he walked slower allowing me to fall into step beside him so I didn't practically have to jog if he walked in a long stride which he must have considering his long legs. As we walked in silence it felt right with Zsadist by my side, I hope just hope maybe he will be around for the eternity I'm supposed to live for as friend, if a warrior I guess I could deal. I began to wonder what I would look like after the transition, who would I feed from? Would I have the perfection that Darius and Zsadist have? Would I be able to live up to being a royal, like Darius expects me to? Would I fit into this world? But an unfamiliar feeling, instinct is telling me that it will only get harder before I reach what is expected of me, what I hope will become a safe haven a home.

As we reached the expensive kitchen Zsadist held out a chair that was placed beside a marble bench, I sat in it as he walked over to one of the two fridges and opened the door, he shuffled around and slowly walked over with two arm full of greens and meat, I began to laugh at him, a piece of ham sticking out of his mouth as he placed the food on the bench in front of me "What, I'm starving" He mumbled as he chewed, I looked at the food in front of me again, god he was right, I'm starving "I don't think I could eat all of this" I said looking at the food, it was enough to feed me for a week.

"Good, the rest is for me" He smiled as he got a cutting knife out and began chopping the greens with great speed. He moved around the kitchen with ease, muttering little things to me about the food and the spices that he put on the chicken.

"How did you learn to cook?" I asked him as I watched him allowing myself to devour his soft velvet voice.

"Well after I graduated from the academy I came here to look over you while you were at school and when I wasn't there I was bored so one of your dad's Guardians taught me how to cook" He replied

"Yo Z what's doing?" the blonde guy that was with Darius and Zsadist two nights ago appeared in the kitchen. His blonde hair falling to his neck, his eyes an emerald green, his skin golden, his eyes were on Zsadist and not me.

Zsadist put the chicken in the oven and turned around "Not much just cooking" Zsadist replied uninterested in the man in the room

"So you on tonight;? The Guardians want to get their ass' kicked again" The blonde guy continued, god he was huge like Zsadist. He wore black training pants and a black muscle shirt.

"Not tonight, I'm busy" Zsadist replied his voice harsh and hard, the blonde guy looked around Darius' age.

"Come on, the princess is fine. You haven't given those Guardians an ass whipping since she came here, listen relax she's probably asleep still after talking to Darius. Getting news you're a Vampire can be exhausting" I smiled this guy is a joker I thought to myself.

"Tell me about it" I blurted out to him, his eyes flickered over to me then back at Zsadist then to me again "I'm so sorry princess, I had no idea you were here, please forgive me" His head bowed and then he looked back up at me with a tight smile

"It's fine, what do you mean by giving the Guardians an ass kicking?" I ask him curious. He smiled wickedly to me "It's a thing we do to, the Guardians you see they don't have the skills to beat us, but they still like to think they can beat us at something" He replied, my eyes widened "We should go, I mean if I can, I would really like to watch" I say as I jump off the stool. Zsadist looks annoyed at the blonde warrior "Alex you have to eat, you have to keep your strength up before the transition" Zsadist says in an insisting voice, I smile "How about we wait until the chicken is cooked and then we'll go together that way I can see your full power and get to know the Guardians?"

The blonde warrior smiles and begins to rock on his heels in approval I look towards Zsadist who smiles "Fine, but you watch that's it"

"Deal" I smile as I sit back on the stool; the blonde warrior walks over to the same fridge Zsadist was in and opens it, taking out a red apple "Are you Darius' warrior?" I ask him as he takes a bite from the apple "Yeah, I've probably got more action in killing the _Fore-shadower_s then any other warrior so if you think this guy" The warrior nudges Zsadist as he walks past him "isn't gonna protect you properly I'm more then welcome to protect you"

I look back at Zsadist who looks pretty annoyed at the warrior then back at the warrior "I didn't think they would allow a warrior to protect two royals" I replied annoyed at the suggestion of Zsadist being unfit to protect me. Zsadist chokes back a laugh but it's easily seen he thought it was funny "Yeah Mercy, she's only learning this now and you have been in this world for centuries and yet she is still has more common sense then you" Zsadist says smiling widely and winking back at me. Mercy, the blonde warrior smiles "You know I think I'm gonna like this girl" He says as he leans on the opposite side of me and continues to eat the apple.

"Fore-shadowers;?" I ask confused

"The vampire you killed" Mercy replied "The ones with black eyes and no heart"

"_Fore-shadowers_ are what we call them, they kill humans and kill us for power they never should have, the more they kill the stronger they become" Zsadist tells me softly

"They were civilian Vampires until they became greedy and wanted power or they wanted human blood that's why their eyes are black from taking what should never be theirs" Mercy says sadly.

"Why do you call them _Fore-shadowers_?" I asked

"Because in their eyes if you are alive long enough to see, you can see the shadows of those they killed, the power they stole" Mercy replied, I looked at his teeth and wondered if he has fangs, would I have fangs? I mean all Vamps would have fangs right?

"Alexandria what are you looking at?" Mercy asks confused, I bit my bottom lip nervous that I was caught out staring "Ahh... Do you... you know" I began "Have fangs?" I whispered the last two words not sure how they would react to the naive question. Mercy was the first to register the question by replying with a booming laugh "Sort of but not five inch teeth like the human myths just our eye teeth grow an inch longer and they are sharp, your teeth hurt right?"

"Yeah like hell" I answer, Mercy smiles at my reply

"So what are the facts?" I asked them both as they smiled back at me. I hated being this naive, but it still is impossible to rule out the fact this could be just one big prank, I hope.

"We eat and drink what all humans eat but to have full energy and strength we drink blood, that's all" Zsadist says as he checks on the vegetables then on the chicken.

I watched Zsadist wondering what it'll be like to bite on raw flesh, taking blood once the skin was broken, and his blood once his skin was broken. Would I like it? Would I like blood at all?

I pictured myself straddled on his lap, his hands holding me gently around the waist as if I was an antique as my face nestled at his neck as my teeth broke his skin for his blood; His face expecting pleasure and the pain, his perfect bottom lip bitten hard by his teeth as he held back a loud moan, his golden eyes glowing with anticipation. My face became hot and flushes at the imagination, I looked down guiltily at the picture into my lap allowing locks of my jet black hair to fall in front of my face framing the red blush.

How can I think this could be a joke? The evidence isn't something I can ignore, my imaginations, the dreams, the _Fore-shadowers _killing Trent and Kristie still raw in my memory, fresh wounds all too much for me to ignore. This_ is_ real and it's something I have to except and by the sounds of it soon. My mark is proving how quick I will have to except this reality.

"Who do you drink from?" I asked him, surprising myself with the question.

Zsadist places the now cooked chicken on the marble bench and looks at me softly "I don't drink from anyone, neither does Mercy. We feed ourselves with blood bags; we don't have mates so we use them instead." I now am beginning to grasp the understanding of being a Vamp. I think.

"What if you were mated, what happens?" I ask him again

"When you feed from you mate, you bond. You feel what they feel, can sense what they sense; in a way you become one. In our world it's like you're married to that person" Mercy replies as Zsadist cuts the chicken with a knife, I look at Zsadist.

"The bonding, how does it work?" I ask Zsadist as our eyes lock firmly. "A male chooses the female and if she accepts they feed from each other, a scent comes from both of them that tell others they are mated and once that scent begins them both want to protect each other, especially the male. The scent symbolises their love and loyalty to each other." His voice replies evenly.

"What about Darius?, he said he feeds from a female but he has no relations with her so his not bonded with her?" Mercy nods "True, if you have to, you can take the vein of another to keep your strength up. To bond you have to have strong feelings for the other" I nod taking all of the information in. Zsadist places a plate full of food in front of me that I slowly devour as Mercy explains the Bonding process and what it involves if you take from another vein if you aren't mated. As I finished the meal I asked the question that had been dwelling on my mind since this conversation began. I looked over at Zsadist, who is sitting beside me, looking intently at me. I gave him I-have-to-ask-you-a question look. He nodded and looked at Mercy "I think Darius might need you" Mercy took the hint with a bow to me "Good evening Princess" he said with a smirk knowing I hated being called 'princess' and left graciously. I turned around to look straight at him, his golden eyes glowing in mine "What do have to ask?" He says softly, I devour his voice once again, like I did with his delicious food.

"What about me? Who will feed me after my transition?" I ask finally. Zsadist doesn't lose eye contact as he takes my hands from lap and holds them firmly in his. His face turns serious only making my heart race more, god he is beautiful.

"Princess Alexandria Rose-Anna Vansandri" He begins. I groan as he uses my full title "Zsadist, you know I don't"- Zsadist cuts me off "Sshut up, just let me do this right" He says as he lets go of my hands and stands up, he places his hands on my waist and pulls me up off the stool with ease and stands me in front of him. "Just let me do this formally, the way I'm supposed to this, _please_?" He asks, I nod although looking _very_ confused. He kneels down and takes my hand as if he was going to propose which I would fall over it was the case.

"Princess Alexandria Rose-Anna Vansandri" He begins again, looking me straight in the eyes again

"I, Warrior Zsadist Griffin pledge that you take my vein to give you strength and power when you require, if you accept I will give my blood, my strength, my heart beat. Do you, Princess Vansandri, daughter of King Darius Vansandri accept my request for after your transition?" I looked at him stunned beginning to register his question. The picture of me taking his blood from his neck comes flooding to mind, instantly making me aroused, I mentally shook myself.

"I don't know what to say?" I say hoarsely

"A yes or no, that's all" He replies as his thumb begins to caress my knuckles smoothly, making my body calm along with my heart rate that was racing.

"Is...Is this, what Warriors are required to do?" I asked him

"Ahh not really but...I thought you know if you wanted to, you could instead of some stranger" He said now looking nervous which only amped my heart rate up again.

"Yes, of course" I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Zsadist's p.o.v

Food doesn't seem to satisfy me, neither does the retirement of my bed so instead i decide to hit the gym to drain out all of the tension in my body. I open the doors wearing my Nike shocks and my black tracks along with my white sweat shirt. I look over to the weight bench and sigh out loud, the two Guardians sitting there look up at me surprised by my appearance "The point of this room is to workout not gossip like ladies" I said as i walk past them and got on the tread mill "so how is she?"Kayne asks uneven, his brown hair sticking up everywhere and his emerald green eyes not meeting my gaze. "What's it to you?" I asked as i started to jog.

"Jesus...we just want to know Zsadist, you're not the only one that is worried for her" Blade says beside Kayne both of the kings Guardians meet my gaze this time. Blades navy blue eyes narrowed. "Fuck you Blade" I spat out and notched up the speed on the tread mill.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Blades growls "You've always been an asshole but now you're just being a real son of a bitch" Blade appears by the tread mill in speed that human eyes can't follow "You don't deserve to protect the Royal" In a instant i had Blade against the far wall, his feet lifted off the ground, his neck in my hand as i put pressure on it, I looked in the navy blue eyes that now slowly is turning to a dark blue "Why is that?" I growl in a whisper near his ear, I show my fangs in anger. I pull out the dagger i always keep on my hip and press it on his lower stomach.

"Zsadist let him down" Darks harsh voice splits the silence between me and the king's Guardian. Blade hiss' as i let him drop to the floor "Remember where you stand Guardian" I say as i put the blade back in its place. I walk back over to the tread mill. Dark, the Guardian and fellow friend joins me on the one next to me. After the two Guardians leave the gym Dark walks over to the stereo and pumps up 'bullet for my valentine' and joins me on the weight bench.

"Another 50" I say to him. As the weights are adjusted Dark begins "What's doing Z?" I lift the weight and begin to bench presses "Nothing" I reply not wanting to get all girly and emotional

In speed Dark is in front of me pushing down the weights on my chest "I know you, what's going on? ;The princess?" Darks silver eyes glare down at me. You could say his, my best mate; god knows why all we do is beat the shit out of each other. His wet military cut black hair drip down on to me as he looms over me. "Alright, I'll talk" Dark takes the weight of the bar as i pass it to him and sit up.

"Blade was right" I said "I'm not fit for protecting her"

"Bullshit man, you're the best Warrior there is apart from your dad and Mercy and Blade knows it. I mean if you weren't fit for protecting her why would D choose you?" Dark began. I stood up "Yeah thanks Dark but you know I'm not into conversation"

"Thank fuck i hate having to give you pep talks. Fight instead? 50 say I'll bet you on the mats" Dark says as he wipes his face with the white towel. "You're on" I replied knowing we wouldn't stop until our bodies would give out.

I walked into my room exhausted after spending hours on the mats with Dark, i won as usual but it was so good to get my anger and tension out of my body. I began to walk up to my room with peace of mind when Mercy stood in front of me "Your in my way Mercy" I said as he side stepped me making sure he stayed in my way.

"Heard you had a go at Blade" He said with his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes staring me down

"Yeah, your Guardian has a big mouth" I said roughly

"About time someone put him in his place" Mercy said as he walked passed me "D wants us" his voice was drained as if he too had been up most of the day. I stopped walking away from Mercy and turned "What's wrong?" I asked

"Go and find out yourself" Mercy said. I trudged by his side as we reached her room. The pre-trans scent looming out of the room that belongs to her but I'm too anxious to take notice; so much for a workout to take the tensions out of my body. I open the door and see Darius still in the same seat, still stroking her hair like a loving father would. He loomed over her ready to pounce on anyone who dares to awake the peaceful creature that he brang into the world. I looked down at her, her black thick hair a blanket covering the white pillows that her head rested on, her perfectly arched eyebrows next to my attention as i took her in like a fever. Her closed eyes and thick eyelashes then her high and defined cheekbones then her perfect little pointed nose then her heart shaped lips in every angle perfect and full. She looked fragile in the bed, like any glass edge could kill her. She was tall and thin yet fragile and unprotected was all i could see even though her strong father beside was beside her.

"When will she be awake?" I asked impatiently. Darius sighs slowly "I hope soon Zsadist, give her time" Darius' voice was soft, deep gentle. I looked at him as if unsure of what i heard was him, he seemed at...peace. I grew more impatient she smells sweeter by the minute only emphasizing the time she has. "She doesn't have time" I urge. She needs to gain our trust. She needs to know what is going to happen when the transition hits. "Her transition is in days, we need to prepare her" i say urgently then silence as we hear her heart beat pick up along with her breathing. I closed my eyes and just listened to her heart.

"I think she's awake, Darius would you like for us to leave?" Mercy says softly.

"Yes thank you Mercy, Zsadist go with him" Darius replies, i shuffle out the door along with Mercy and shut it softly.

Mercy smirks towards the door and just walks away without saying another word to me. I walked down the corridor and turned left to my room beside and opposite to another spare lot of spare rooms a balcony is at the end of the small lot of four room hallway.

I walked into my room i walked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, i walked under the hot spray letting it redden my skin then slowly adjusting it with cold water. I stood under the spray thinking of the princess again. I imagined her face as she slept peacefully, her body so fragile and beautiful. I wanted to her voice, just once. I could hear her heartbeat perfectly; that wonderful pound soft and impatient as she woke. I shut the water off and dried myself. I looked in the full body mirror, my black hair damp after having patting it dry, my yellow eyes looked tired and wearily. I put on a pain of blue jeans and grabbed my white shirt. I walked out of my room wanting to go onto the balcony i always look out on. The doors were closed as they were before, i opened them and looked over at the scenery of a full moon accompanied by a mountains backdrop, there was a soft breeze that cooled my skin; I buttoned up my shirt when i smelt spring fresh rain. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, spring rain? It's autumn. I had never smelt tears before because i had never cried myself and i always kept myself from a distance to everyone else but i had been told that it smelt of spring rain, fresh like dew drops. God i could still hear that impatient soft beat of her heart. It felt as if she was here...i turned as my instincts had told me i wasn't alone. Then i saw her...

She was sitting along the two seater bench. She looked up to me with those aqua eyes only they were shining as if she had been crying_. The smell of spring rain asshole_, part of my mind thought, _it was her crying_! She sat there small and fragile wearing a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve top and a grey cardigan and a black scarf. Was it cold for her? I thought absent minded. Then i realized she was just staring at me, _me_ i thought _she was finally looking at me_.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you" her voice soft angelic in a joyful pitch oh god! Her voice, I just stood there shocked and surprised by her voice, the fact she was here in front of me finally. "I should leave" she finished. I interrupted her "No, no princess please don't leave i don't mind honestly" I said swiftly no way would i want her to leave. She sat back as she bore into my eyes and i into hers, they were wide with thick eyelashes, and the colour vibrant and young god she is just...beautiful. Then i heard her voice again, that voice i swear she stole the voice of a goddess "You're eyes, they're beautiful" i blinked at her comment, thinking i should have said that instead of her. I smiled "So are yours princess" i smiled the best dazzling smile i could give her. She groaned at the complement, shit what did i say wrong? You always go and fuck things up for yourself don't you Zsadist? My mind yelled at me.

"Please don't call me that" she said softly, oh she hated being called a princess. I laughed at her comment, god she is going to be so different from the other stuck up Royals.

"What would you like to be called?" I teased, she thought for a while as i leaned on the balcony edge behind me just watching her, it seemed as if she was debating something, god i loved her frustrated look. Then i remembered her human name Anna not a name that fit her beauty but it would do that's probably what she was debating about her Vampire or human name.

"How about i call you Anna in private and Alexandria in public?" I asked knowing Darius would kill me for encouraging her to go by her human name. She seemed to like the suggestion as she smiled, her heart shaped lips turned up at me. She patted the seat next to her offering me to sit i accepted as any male in my shoes would have, i mean how could anyone turn down her? I sat down not sure what to say, i had plenty but what do i begin with? 'Hi I'm Zsadist the guy that has been standing in front of your room for two years and once i actually went into your room when you were asleep' or 'Hi I'm Zsadist we've meet once before but that was when i was two and the last time your mum was alive'. I went through so many ways to introduce myself only to come out with zilch. Then i heard her voice, a soft pitch a lovely bubbly tone "what's your name?"She asked.

'Just tell her as much as she asks' my mind told me.

"Zsadist" i replied as i kept looking out to the dark sky

"Are you, you know a Vampire?" She asks as if she was scared, i wanted to laugh but it didn't seem right if she was scared so i looked down at her, she was looking up at me with questioning eyes. How long had she been looking at me? I smile at her as i respond.

"In a way yes, I'm a warrior" I replied. She turned back to the scenery and i did as well but i wanted to hold her eyes, hell i wanted to hold a lot more.

"What are warriors?" she asked after some more silence, we both faced each other in the dim light.

"Warriors are strong vampires, bred especially for protection. We protect the Royals" I informed her , her eyes seemed to be deep in thought as i held her eyes "Do they have powers too, like Royals?" she asked me, i felt connected to her as she spoke. I don't know why though? I had watched her for hours on end but never felt like she had tugged at my heart like she had now.

"Yes but only with weapons and fighting" i explained

"What is your power?" she asked me. I held her eyes again god those eyes, i looked into the depth of them and saw she was sad but curious of the world she hardly knew.

"I specialize in knives and swords" I told her

"Are you armed now?"She asked mischievously, i wriggled my eyebrows at her and pulled out my warrior knife, the one that i was given when i had just finished my transition and became a true warrior. The leather handled knife had the engravings of my initials 'Z'. I passed it to her without hesitation; i had never given this to anyone to hold but the tugging at my heart allowed me to pass my knife to her no matter how sacred they were to a warrior.

"Do you have someone to protect?" her voice asked softly, i closed my eyes as she hummed my heart with words i opened them and looked down at her as she held the knife in flat in her palm.

"I hope I will protect someone here" I said softly

"Oh, how many royals are here?" She asked surprised with a hint of disappointment "Two" I replied evenly again

"Do you protect my father?" she asked curiously and still in deep thought as she flipped the knife off and on her palm "No" I replied, "Who then;?" She asked in confusion to my answer.

"You" I smiled widely. She smiled then, wide and full beaming at me, the full moon shone perfectly on her then.

"I don't need protecting" she said out loud, ouch that hurt, i winced at the words but remained my cool

"Warriors don't just protect they can be a friend, a person to go to for advice" i said as allowed my eyes to drop from hers then return. She smiled again which healed the wound she put on my ego "I could use a friend right now" she spoke, right the crying. I thought absent minded.

I smiled that dazzling smile and her heart rate picked up again as i leaned my head back and looked at the stars above us both, putting both my hands behind my head, thinking about the time when my future was uncertain.

"You know I was depressed after I graduated from being trained as a warrior, I mean all of the guys knew who they were going to protect and here I was not knowing what the hell I was going to do then the next day your dad shows up and asks me if I would be your warrior. I mean if you want me to be."I stopped, unsure if i went too far or hadn't said enough.

"Why is it so good to be my warrior, why am I worth protecting?" she asked me, i sighed softly in response and put my hands on back on my lap and looked at her in the eyes "I have my own reasons, but really your story speaks for its self, how your father avenged your mother's murder and how you were in the hands of humans, you're practically famous"

She groaned "God, I don't think I want to be famous" she muttered under her breath

"You'll get used to it" i replied although not wanting people to see the princess' beauty some royals just aren't in my good books, the one she's promised to at the top of the list.

"Zsadist, what do you mean by your own reasons?" She asked, my heart filled with sorrow and pain. "Please, can I know?" she persisted as i didn't reply after minutes of silence. I gave in, those tugging ropes that pulled me towards her allowed me not to flip out as i remembered that night vividly.

_Memory_...

_It was a month after the princess was born; everyone was at the Queen's and King's mansion in England including the royal guard. I ran towards my mother her nightfall black curls fell low to her waist as she held her arms out wide towards me as i ran into them. I snuggled my face into her neck, her hair smelt of peaches and it was damp. "Coming with mummy to see the Royal Guard?" She said as she looked herself in the mirror putting her hair up in the tight bun she always wore when she was on duty. I sat on the bench beside her "Oh yes mother" I squealed in excitement. The fiercest warriors were in the Royal Guard and every night before i slept mother would tell me legends of them killing our enemies. We walked out of the tiny apartment the Queen gave to my mother before she gave birth to me and we walked across the courtyard where tall men walked passed and greeted my mother but none of them had the Royal Guard markings on their faces. As we reached the water fountain in the court yard a men called out for my mother "Misery!" his voice was deep and joyful. I looked up and saw my mother embrace him "Hay Torhment" she said happily as she pulled me by her side, i looked up at the man he was tall like others but bigger in the shoulders like a mountain and when i looked in his face i saw the black markings of a Royal Guard "Mummy is that the Royal Guard Torhment" I pointed out jumping up and down. I was two but my body was that of a four year old along with my brain capacity. The man looked down at me and smiled, he slowly knelt down but he was still bigger than me in height "And you must be the famous soon to be Warrior Zsadist i have heard much about you from your mother" He winked at me and whispered "Has she been good to you?" He teased but i laughed as he tickled me. As i looked at his face i saw his fine features, the blood orange eyes, the thick black Mohawk and the goatee that was framed with the exotic mark of the Royal Guard._

"_Will you join us Torhment?" Mother asked as he rose from his knees, he smiled and crooked his elbow so she could place her arms in his. Then he looked down at me and held out his hand i took it with pride knowing i was walking with one of the fiercest warriors in the world. We walked into the huge ballroom and i let go of Torments hand when i ran over to my father who i hadn't seen since two months ago "Daddy, Daddy" I cried as i leapt into his awaiting arms. He held me close as mother came and kissed him softly on the lips "Hay" He said to her "Hi, I've missed you" she spoke in a whisper "Me too" He replied. He put me down and smiled down at me "Now what happened to my son?" He asked "This here can't be my son, he has grown too much to be my son" he teased_

"_It's me, dad, it's really me" I said proud that i had grown so much as well, everyone laughed around us the King and Queen's mother, the King and Queen themselves and the Guardians that always accompanied us. _

"_I know Zsadist no other boy can have those Golden eyes except my son" he said as he ruffled my hair and pulled my mother close to his side smiling. It was dangerous for my parents to be together, it meant months apart and days without phone calls but they stayed together although when they were together it was always anxious._

_I ran over to the crib of the Princess and smiled as she looked up to me I rattled a toy and made her squeal and giggle at. "Are you going to protect her when you're older?" Torhment asked behind me "Sure am, and if anything gets in my way they better watch out" I replied, i heard a familiar laugh from behind me, i turned and saw the kings Warrior Mercy with his hand on Torhment's shoulder "We know you will, look you already watch over her" he smiled to me as i beamed back. Everyone came over then and said i would protect her and be the best one to do just that. The Queens arms hugged me from behind me as i still looked over the crib while everyone else left "Can you promise me you will take care of her Zsadist, become the fiercest warrior for her?" I nodded "I Zsadist promise" I heard my mother's voice next "Isabelle your daughter will be the best protected Royal in the world" i heard the joy in my mother's face as another set of arms came around me. Then i heard a loud bang and the arms around me left, i turned and saw a man in the doors with blood on his face and clothes, he was a Guardian, my mother's Guardian "Tray" She said as she began to run towards him but my father stopped her by putting his arms around her pulling her back as he fell onto the marble floor, then silence as if they smelt something horrible or bad the King and Queen along with the Spiritual Queen the King's mother began to be loomed over by my mother and father and the Guardians, then my mother looked at me with wide eyes filled with terror. Mercy was at my side in seconds "Zsadist son of Malicous do you swear to protect the princess while you are without Guardians, while you are in the mist of enemies" I nodded realising the urgency as the King and Queen and both my parents looked at me in terror. Then awkwardly Mercy handed me the princess in her bundled up blankets "Can you take the weight warrior?" Mercy asked as he opened up a bookcase secret pathway. "yes" i nodded and walked as quick as i could in the darkness behind Mercy. We reached a big bedroom and Mercy walked over to a big wardrobe and handed me two apples as i got in "Silence is the key Zsadist, keep the princess quiet and you will be the best warrior in the world. Don't make a sound, don't move until someone comes for you that you know, ok? Do you promise Zsadist?" he asks again. I look down at the princess who is asleep then i say the last two words i would speak to anyone for two days "I promise on my bloodline" i had heard my mother say this often to the Queen or when something important is being discussed and i knew this was one of those things as Mercy nodded and shut the door leaving us in darkness._

_ Memory end_

"That night, when your mother was killed, she wasn't the only one that was killed" I paused, bowing my head, my voice thick with sadness "I was two when my mother died, she protected your mother, she was a warrior"

The sadness radiated off me as i relived the memory "I'm so sorry Zsadist, I should have never pushed" she said in sympathy. Silence again filled in between us_. I hope our relationship will be better than this_ i thought to myself

Chapter 3- Anna's P.O.V

Zsadist phone begins to ring, annoyed at the disruption Zsadist takes out and answers "What?" He barks into the phone. We have been talking for a while now about Zsadist and the Academy he had to go to, both of us just sitting face to face on the two stools, eyes locked both taking turns in telling stories of classmates and friends; Mostly just asking him questions, so I could listen to his velvet voice.

"I'll be there in a sec" Zsadist barks back into the phone and hangs up. He looks back at me "I have to go; your dad needs to talk to me"

"What for;?" I ask him, sad that he has to go

"About the _Fore-Shadower_ you killed" He replied as he gets off the stool, I copy his actions and begin to walk side by side with him to the kitchen door "What about it?" I ask again. We walk into the magnificent foyer and begin to walk down a long hallway on another side of the mansion. "Nothing for you to worry about; kay;?" He replies.

"Fine" I reply

We walk in silence passing ancient paintings that catch my eye, ones with a fierce warrior, a woman that looks human but with great beauty, another of a goddess that looks like a Spirit. We walk into a study where Mercy leans on the window sill and Darius behind a mahogany desk which doesn't seem to suite him with his huge body; books scattered across the desk, spilled open to old and ancient browning pages. Zsadist hesitates at first but walks over to a book shelf and leans on it. At first Darius doesn't look up but when I walk into the room and close the doors behind me, his head slowly rises along with his wide Aqua eyes. "Alexandria, I didn't think you would be up" He said as he slowly stood rigidly, I began to walk over to his side "Is it okay if I'm here?, I kinda wanted to see you" He smiled widely showing his white pearly teeth. "This is your home, of course" In a blink of an eye Darius had me in his arms "I will always want to see you" He whispered in my ear as he held my tight to his huge body. I relax instantly, slowly inhaling his after shave and a pine cone essence about him, his thick arms around me along with his black hair merging in mine. It felt right, it feels like I'm protected, loved by him, my father.

I sat on the arm of Darius desk chair as he sat in it beside me, Mercy was the first to speak up "It has been a long time since a Royal that hasn't gone through their transition yet has killed a _Fore-shadower_"

"True, but we'll wait until after the Transition" Darius said, I began to feel nervous. They are talking about me and the Fore-Shadower I killed. Darius must have sensed my change in mood because his huge hand moved and rested on the top of my hand along with another wave of calm that came over me. "But no female Royal has been recorded to have killed them before" Zsadist said meeting Darius' eyes for the first time. Darius nods again "True, What do you think Mercy? Should she be tattooed like a Male?" I looked at Mercy who looked lost in thought but after some silence he sighed softly "No not like a male, we need to mark her but keep the design feminine. We need Malicious to do the design, he is the only one that could do it" Darius nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he held my hand firmly "Zsadist, do you know where your father is?" Zsadist looked at Darius again "Yes, his protecting the Royal Charlene Vansandri in Venice" I looked at Darius, his black hair falling to his shoulders on to his long black jacket emphasizing his height and muscle "Who's Charlene Vansandri? Is she related to us?" I asked, Darius looked down to me and smiled lightly, his hand squeezed mine gently "She's your grandmother" His voice thick with sadness again. I nodded not liking the thick Aqua liquid in his eyes when he said it.

"Well we can't go to Venice now, Alexandria's transition is coming too soon and we can't get Malicious here because Charlene won't leave Venice so we must wait until after the Transition then leave to go there" Mercy spoke with wisdom and seriousness, he looked and sounded much older than what he looked and so did Darius.

"Then it's set, Zsadist will you get a hold of Malicious and tell him what's doing and I'll call Charlene, I'm going to have to talk to her sometime and I guess Fate has chosen now" Darius' spoke with age and tiredness, his eyes flattening out with pain again. I didn't have to ask any questions now about my mother, I didn't want to I could sense hurt and pain in the room and it was beginning to suffocate all three of us. Mercy was the first to exit with a bow and a formal exit, I looked at Zsadist who still stood by the old book shelf "I have requested to give my vein" Zsadist voice velvet and low again, I closed my eyes and inhaled the words like air.

"Did you accept Alexandria?" Darius asked me, His voice even and hard, strictly business. "Yes" I replied just as even, Darius nodded "Good, Warriors blood will keep you strong and fit. Zsadist will you go and call Malicious I need his reply quickly?" Zsadist nodded and left the room.

"Don't you like Zsadist?" I asked feeling the tensions between them

"Yes, I like him. He was the top of his class at the Academy beating more than half of the warriors that are already protecting. His always focused and he knows his limits, he is the perfect one to be your warrior"

"But;?" I dragged it out of him "It saddens me, his mother was very close to yours and seeing you two together reminds me of the tragedy and what we lost. I believe he blames me for her death just as much as I blame myself everyday" His arms went around my waist and pulled my closer towards him causing me to fall onto his lap "But I'll never allow that to happen again" His words were hard and fierce but accompanied with love and strength. I leaned my head on his chest, his chest rising and falling; I could feel his heartbeat underneath my ear. I smiled privately to myself thinking this is what it's like to have a father.

"You should blame me, you should despise me for her death" Darius' chest rumbled as he spoke.

"No I could never ever despise you, you're my father the one reason why I breathe" I replied wrapping my arms around his arms, so it looked like my arms were wrapped, connected to him. He squeezed me tighter to him again "I'm so glad you feel that way, you have taken this better than what I ever could have"

"Well I have to accept it and I can't pretend this is a sick joke. Plus you kept me fairly calm" I nudged him gently with my elbow, a low chuckle came from him "True" He replied as he kissed my head lightly "Oh Fate why did I wait so long to have you back?" I heard him mumble to himself but decided to pretend I didn't hear it. I looked at the old books in front of me that are sprawled open. "Who's that?" I asked as I pointed to a replica of a painting in the hallway of the women that looked like a Spirit; Her hair silver and thin flowing around her body along with the white glow that glistens around her thin fragile body that is covered by a pure white gown that hugged to her body down past her feet and onto nothing like a cloud. Her face was of pure beauty, high cheek bones, wide eyes that were strangely white with not black pupils but silver pupils, her lips and nose everything perfected by her perfection.

"The goddess Fate, she is our god. You will speak with her when you are in the Transition where she'll explain your gift. She's controls everything in this world, ours and the humans" Darius pointed to another book where a fierce warrior stood with a sword in his hand, his black hair flowed to his shoulders like Darius'. His chest was bear with a black exotic mark on his chest. "That there is the Warrior god Murhder, Fate watched over him for many centuries as he killed thousands and thousands of _Fore-shadowers_. All of the warriors looked up to him, the stories tell of him being just as great and wise as a King. So when he finally died Fate had him look over all of the Warriors, to guide them when they go through their transition" Darius shifted underneath me as he leaned forward and shuffled for another ancient book, he grabbed a blood red thick leather book with tea stained pages and put it in my hands "This picture is of the goddess Spirit, she was a civilian Vampire many, many centuries ago. Fate watched over her also, she saw the humanity Spirit had so she began to visit her in dreams. Fate and Spirit soon became good friends so when Spirit was ready Fate had her by her side in the _Afterlife_ life Murhder but Spirit because of her humanity she guides and looks after the humans" The book had a picture of a tall, slim women with long brunette hair that curled loosely, her skin lightly tanned, her eyes wide and hazel. A white gown covered her thin body showing off her curves, she looked more human than Vampire but I guess that's what Darius meant about her humanity.

"What's the _Afterlife_?" I asked Darius, I could feel him smile sadly as he replied "The _Afterlife_ is like heaven, all of our Royal ancestors are their along with the great Warriors that were blessed by Fate. Your mother will be there now, watching over you and me until I take her side"

"I hope you won't be by her side for a long time, I just found you. I don't want you to go for a long while" I said, his chest rose and fell again "Not for a long while, Alexandria" He said as he kissed my forehead. A soft sob made my eyes dart to the open door where dim light spilled in the room, another slim feminine figure stood there. In the speed of light Darius was standing with me pressed behind him in a protective stance, I looked around him and saw the woman walk closer, her long blond hair falling to her waist like mine, her eyes an ocean blue and teary.

"What is it Savannah?" Darius barked at her, the women just shook her head "She...she looks so much like you" The woman's voice low and fragile "Her voice...oh Fate her voice is just like Isabelle's" With the same speed the women was embracing me, her long hair blending in mine. "Savannah you're scaring her" Darius announced obviously feeling my mixed emotions, Savannah let go of the embrace but kept her hands on my thin arms as if to reassure herself I was real. Her tear streaked face looked and studied mine. "Alexandria this is Savannah, she was your mothers close friend, she's the one that gives me her vein" Darius said as he soothed my feelings once more, I smiled tightly.

"Alexandria will you go with Savannah;? I'll see you later" Darius asked looking really annoyed at Savannah for interrupting but Savannah didn't care or seemed to notice "Oh of course she would come with me Darius, oh sweet Fate. What are you wearing?" She demanded "Did Taitum buy those for you? Oh I'm _so_ going to have words with her." She began to drag me out of the room as began to mumble on about what I was wearing "I mean you're a Princess so you have to look like ones"

As I looked in the full body mirror I saw myself for the first time, not in days or years but for the first time. I felt like for once I knew exactly who I was; Alexandria Rose-Anna Vansandri daughter of Darius Vansandri and Isabelle Vansandri a soon to be Vampire with a strong gift, whose warrior is Zsadist. I looked at myself as a new person, a person with purpose even though she felt completely out of place in front of the mirror. Savannah practically forced me to take off the clothes I had on and put on a black silk gown she had bought for me 'one of many that you will wear' she said to me as I begrudgingly put it on. The silk straps held the dress up as it showed off my small curves and the back off the dress low showing off my now sky blue exotic Mark. The silk flowed down my calves and past my feet so I had to hold up the hems as I walked with my hands. Savannah stood behind me looking very pleased with herself. A tear escaped her eye; I turned around "What's wrong, you don't like it?" I asked her as I turned around to face her, she shook her head, her blond waves framing her face now "Your mother would be so proud of you" She said as she embraced me for the millionth time tonight. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the huge walk in wardrobe. We walked over to a leather couch and she sat me down, she patted my hand for a few seconds deep in thought "Savannah, what is it?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, her eyes deep as the ocean "Alexandria, I'm so pleased you are here finally. See your father loved your mother very much and when she went to the _Afterlife, _Darius was torn. See when your bonded mate dies, half of you dies and you literally feel like you aren't alive just living. She made me promise that I take care of you; she knew Darius wouldn't be able to cope without you or her. Oh Fate she was so strong that night." Tears ran down her face now "Darius just disappeared with Mercy after her death, seven years passed without a word, not a single letter from him. He took you before he left, I didn't know where he took you. I screamed and yelled at him until my voice broke and I couldn't utter a word, but he didn't seem to hear anything, he just took you out of my arms and marched out the door, Mercy thank Fate was with him. I never saw you or him again. That night many of us died, in our hearts we all died, we lost three Royals, three members of the family. But when Darius came back I couldn't believe it, he didn't talk to anyone apart from Mercy but I didn't care the King was alive and well. But what I did care about was you not with him, oh Fate I yelled and punched him so hard until my fist bled and bruised. Mercy pulled me off him and told me you were safe and well, but I was so angry for leaving you in humans care. Darius came back but he wasn't himself, he ate and is fed by me. But he was a ghost, walking the halls like a ghost, muted like one. Finally he decided he wanted to see you. Slowly you healed him, you gave him life Alexandria. God in two years you changed his life, _our_ lives. He is finally alive, healed by you; He slowly came back to us because of you." She tucked a lock of hair behind my ear "I prayed every day for your safe return, I prayed to the goddess Spirit for the humans to keep you safe and protected" My vision got blurry, I blinked furiously not wanted emotions to go out of control.

"Tell me about her" I suggested. Savannah wiped her tear streaked face and sighed sadly "You have much of her spirit" She chuckled sadly more to herself then me "You have her charisma defiantly, she was shy much like you, her strength and will flows strongly in your heart and blood. She killed _Fore-Shadower's_ to the night we were attacked; once I heard you killed a Fore-Shadower it reminded me of your mother. She didn't get the chance to be _marked_ for killing them. But the most things I see in you that was in your mother is love. Your love is so strong and so much a part of you along with your faith in people."

A knock at the door made us both jump. Savannah glided over to the door with grace, her tall body blocking the view of who was at the door. The conversation drifted so I could just hear it "Of course...It is expected...Charlene and Darius haven't spoken in so long...Perhaps...I will..." Savannah closed the door behind her as she walked back in the room "What was that about?" I asked her, she smiled tightly "Your father and grandmother don't get along that well so I have to talk to her about you" She frowned "I'm afraid I may take awhile. I was hoping to spend time with you"

I stood up regretfully glad that she had to be somewhere else, talking about Darius and my mother has made me depressed and I so need alone time. "Oh no that's fine" I said, she closed her eyes as I spoke "You sound just like her" She mumbled "I'm sorry but we will catch up perhaps next nightfall...I mean tomorrow night?"

"Ahh yeah" I smiled. I picked up my jeans and other clothes that Savannah scold me out of and decided I would get redressed in my room. I walked down one of the grand staircases and decided to do a detour, I walked passed antique sculptures and paintings, the house full with colour much to my surprise. Eventually I found my room glad I could collapse on the soft mattress and think about the nights events and digest all of the knowledge I now gained. Only when I tried to think these things through only one person came to mind. Mary. The closest one to a mother; I hope Zsadist takes me to see her and soon.


End file.
